Kalgosh
)|name = Kalgosh Norgar|age = 35|birth = April 17th|zodiac = Aries|gender = Male|species = Magical Aberration/Cyborg Gringar (formerly)|align = Neutral Evil|status = Deceased|class = Dark Mage Mercenary (formerly)|affiliation = Circle of Shadows|relations = Varzuka (wife, deceased)|weapon = Magic A sniper rifle (formerly)|element = Shadow|abilities = Control over shadow magic Marksmanship|height = Average Short (formerly)|weight = Slim Muscular (formerly)|sexuality = Straight|enemies = Taikari|voice = Liam O'Brien|eyes = Glowing Green Orange (formerly)|hair = None Purple (formerly)|first_appearance = Zalvar Online|latest_appearance = Hour of Reckoning: Part 1|series = Ghostverse}} "I'd be happy to help you. Truth be told, I only became a mercenary due to how the Sector's environment required it. And besides, it's not like I can refuse after your servants saved my life." —'Kalgosh', Zalvar Online Kalgosh, now known as The Soul Grazer, is one of the main antagonists of Zalvar Online. Once a simple engineer, his life was torn apart when his wife was murdered by the mercenary Taikari, which led to him becoming a mercenary himself. After several fights with Taikari, she'd leave Kalgosh for dead on the planet Keranor, though he was saved by members of the Circle of Shadows, given a new body, and empowered with shadow magic by their master, becoming his champion and the entity known as The Soul Grazer. Appearance Prior to his transformation, Kalgosh wore plated armor that was fitted with spikes, as well as a skull-like mask over his head. His skin itself was a sickly red, with splotches of black. By the time he became The Soul Grazer, Kalgosh was now a cyborg entity made up of both robotic parts and assorted body parts. On his back is the axe Vorsalach, his personal weapon of choice. He uses it alongside his shadow magic. Personality As Kalgosh Prior to his wife's death, Kalgosh was hard-working, and devoted to mastering engineering. When he became a mercenary however, he became increasingly cruel, driven only by his sheer hatred of Taikari. He'd often track down her location and attempt to kill her, with these attacks leaving both sides injured. One thing Kalgosh was always known for was his sheer willpower. He was always determined to succeed, regardless of the cost. It was this willpower of his that attracted the attention of the Circle of Shadows. As The Soul Grazer The Soul Grazer was known as the mysterious champion chosen by the master of the Circle of Shadows. He'd often execute his soldiers on the spot if they failed at tasks, and was relentless on the battlefield, tearing apart entire squads of soldiers with his magic. He was determined to bring order to the Circle. History Early Years Kalgosh was born on Raenov as the son of two miners. He'd grow up fascinated by machinery, and eventually became one of Forgelight Industries' chief engineers. At some point, he'd meet his wife Varzuka, a fellow gringar who often oversaw mining operations. They'd forge a close bond as they worked to ascend the corporate ladder and make a living for themselves. Yet, one day, the mining camp they were at was attacked by a mercenary: Taikari. She had been sent by a rival company to disrupt Forgelight's mining operations, and that included murdering the chief overseer of one of the camps: Varzuka. Kalgosh was heartbroken, and would cry for days. Without Varzuka, he'd end up losing everything he had due to his work reminding him of her and disrupting his usual hardworking attitude. His job, his home, everything was lost. Yet, the sadness would turn into anger, and anger into hatred. Path of the Mercenary Using his knowledge of engineering, Kalgosh would turn to mercenary work to pay the bills. There was another reason for this too: he hoped to kill the woman that made his life a living hell. The woman who killed the love of his life: Taikari. Kalgosh would rise up the chain of mercenaries, and would eventually run into Taikari once on the ice world of Nodrerth. Their first battle was brutal, with neither side winning. Yet, Kalgosh would keep tabs on Taikari. Over the years, Kalgosh would follow around Taikari whenever he wasn't hired for a mission, and attack when he had the chance. These attacks usually ended with both sides getting injured or suffering damage to their ships. He was always driven by bloodlust in these battles, hoping to achieve his revenge. Yet, he'd never get it. Zalvar Online Eventually, a brutal battle above the forgotten planet of Keranor left both Taikari and Kalgosh crashed on the planet. While Taikari would assemble a small team of outcasts to explore the ruins of the world, Kalgosh would receive aid from the leader of the majority of the planet's population, the rul'kor named Rohiku, and attempt to kill Taikari with the help of her warriors. Kalgosh eventually attacked Taikari alongside his allies, but would quickly be defeated and left for dead in the desert. As he bled out, he screamed Taikari's name, vowing to kill her when he had the chance. Yet, he wouldn't, for he'd be bleeding to death in the desert. Eventually, agents of the Circle of Shadows would save Kalgosh's life, by extracting his spirit from his dying body. They'd then take him to their headquarters and give him a new body, made from a combination of cybernetic parts and assorted body parts, held together by shadow magic. He'd then be empowered with shadow magic by the master of the Circle, the Nullifier and renamed to The Soul Grazer: the master's instrument of destruction and his champion. He would work on tracking down Taikari from this point on, and confront her on the planet Wyunvar. However, she'd escape his grasp alongside her allies. Ascerth: One Year Later The Soul Grazer had a cameo within Ascerth: One Year Later, speaking to the Zar'kesh cult via a magically-produced hologram. He sought to ensure that the plans to secure Ascerth were going well. In The Shadow Of An Empire The Soul Grazer sent the Acolytes of Nihility, his five apprentices, to secure the krexxon empire for the Circle of Shadows. As they worked on this, he'd realize that the being known as the Divinios had been found by the Vanguard of Spirits, and he knew he had little time to enact his master plan. Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 The Soul Grazer was briefly seen giving orders to the Defiler and the Torturer while they held the superweapon beneath Ascerth. Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 The Soul Grazer led the defense of Jalgor, but was killed by Taikari in the final battle. Trivia *Kalgosh's descent into darkness is inspired by that of both Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise and Gul'dan from the Warcraft universe. Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Ghostrealm Characters